bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Content
During the trailer for Bayonetta 2 at E3 2014, it was revealed that the [[Bayonetta (Video Game)|original Bayonetta]] would be receiving a port for the Wii U which would be included with its sequel at release. The port includes some new Nintendo themed costumes that change certain mechanics of the game. During the Bayonetta 2 Nintendo Direct, it was also revealed that these costumes would be included in Bayonetta 2 as well. The new costumes were chosen by the original Bayonetta director Hideki Kamiya. In Bayonetta, all costumes are available by default. In Bayonetta 2, the player needs to first buy the Super Mirror 64-2 from The Gates of Hell, then buy each individual Couture Bullet to unlock the costumes. (though the Star Mercenary outfit is available by default after the Super Mirror 64-2 is bought) Costumes ''Bayonetta'' & Bayonetta 2 Bayo1 - Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume.png|'Mushroom Kingdom Princess' costume in Bayonetta Wii U/Switch ports Bayo1 - Sarasaland Princess costume.png|'Sarasaland Princess' costume in Bayonetta Wii U/Switch ports Bayo1 - Hero of Hyrule costume.png|'Hero Of Hyrule' costume in Bayonetta Wii U/Switch ports Bayo1 - Galactic Bounty Hunter costume.png|'Galactic Bounty Hunter' costume in Bayonetta Wii U/Switch ports Hero Of Hyrule *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Link from The Legend of Zelda series. *Instead of Halos, enemies will drop Rupees and will make the Rupee collection sound when picked up. *When using the Shuraba, its appearance is changed to that of the Master Sword. The sword also has some different attack animations and new sound effects. **Doing the input of rotating the left analogue stick and pressing the attack button is similar to Link's signature spin attack (though no different to with Shuraba any other time). *Various Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past sound clips will play at certain parts when the costume is worn. **When opening chests, the "Treasure!" theme will play. **When using keys to open locked doors, the "Secret!" theme will play. **When entering portals to the Gates of Hell, the "Teleporting" theme will play. **When assembling four Broken Witch Hearts, the "Heart Container" theme will play. *Bayonetta is able to parry with the Hylian Shield on her wrist just like with the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa, regardless of wearing the accessory (Bayonetta 2); this is the only way to have the effects of up to 4 different Accessories simultaneously. *Unlike Shuraba, the Master Sword can be used to hit flaming enemies without taking damage. Mushroom Kingdom Princess / Sarasaland Princess *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Princess Peach Toadstool or Princess Daisy from the Mario series. *Instead of Halos, enemies will drop Gold Coins and will make the Coin collection sound when picked up. *Attacks that would normally summon Madama Butterfly as part of Wicked Weaves now summon the fists and feet of Bowser. They are accompanied by Bowser roaring and snarling sound effects (provided by Bowser's current actor voice Kenneth W. James). * Mario is shown on Bayonetta's right hip when she is wearing her Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume, while Luigi is shown on her right hip when wearing the Sarasaland Princess costume. Galactic Bounty Hunter *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Samus Aran in her Power Suit from the Metroid series. *When shooting with her guns, Bayonetta will use the arm blaster that is on the right arm of the costume instead. It has the sound and appearance of Samus' shots from the Metroid Prime games. **In Bayonetta 2, she withdraws her hand into the blaster cannon and can charge the cannon for a powerful Charge Shot (does not require the Skill that enables a similar effect for her normal gun). *In Bayonetta, players can manually rise and lower the visor on Bayonetta's helmet during both game play and cut scenes by pressing the down button on the d-pad. This feature is not included in Bayonetta 2. This is most likely due to fact that the taunt button is now the down button on the d-pad. **However, in Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta's visor automatically lowers during the start of a verse, and rises after a verse is complete. *In Bayonetta 2, when using the Panther Within ability, Bayonetta will transform into the Morph Ball instead. When jumping in this form, she drops lightly-damaging Bombs. *In Bayonetta 2, double jumping will have her go into a lightly-damaging Screw Attack instead of summoning the Wings of Madama Butterfly, retaining her floating ability. *Jeanne's version of this outfit uses different sound effects than the ones used by Bayonetta's version. The sound effects for Jeanne's version are from the original Metroid and Super Metroid. ''Bayonetta 2'' Only Bayo2 - Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume.png|'Mushroom Kingdom Princess' costume in Bayonetta 2 Bayo2 - Hero of Hyrule costume.png|'Hero Of Hyrule' costume in Bayonetta 2 Bayo2 - Galactic Bounty Hunter costume.png|'Galactic Bounty Hunter' costume in Bayonetta 2 Bayo2 - Star Mercenary costume.png|'Star Mercenary' costume for Bayonetta in Bayonetta 2 Bayo2 - Star Mercenary costume (J).png|'Star Mercenary' costume for Jeanne in Bayonetta 2 Star Mercenary *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Fox McCloud from the Star Fox ''series. *Equipped Love Is Blue are replaced with miniature Arwings that shoot energy beams rather than bullets and make the classic Arwing laser shot sound. The lock-on icon for the guns also changes to resemble the one from ''Star Fox and Bayonetta's attack effects change to a green colour to fit the outfit. They can also be charged up like the Power Suit Charge Beam. *Each Arwing gun features a little stuffed doll accessory that takes on the appearance of the original 4 Star Fox ''team members. **Fox McCloud on the right-hand gun. **Falco Lombardi on the left-hand gun. **Peppy Hare on her right heel gun. **Slippy Toad on her left heel gun. *If equipped for the Prologue: World Of Chaos chapter, Jeanne also wears the outfit with a change from green to orange on the outfit's colour scheme. The jet she rides on during the chapter is also replaced with an actual Arwing. *If equipped for Chapter 16: Sovereign Power, instead of controlling a jet, you control an Arwing, that can fire Smart Bombs, charged shots, and its Umbra Climax is Hyper Laser. At the end, when Jeanne is letting Balder and Bayonetta off, three more Arwings can be seen following Jeanne's, a nod to the four pilot Star Fox team. *When worn by Bayonetta guns have ''Star Fox 64 sound effects, such as laser fire, laser charging, and power-up acquired sound. However when worn by Jeanne, the sound effects are those the original SNES Star Fox. Weapons In Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta can gain access to a few Nintendo weapons as well, some restricted by outfit, some being skinned versions of another weapon, and some being completely unique. ''Bayonetta'' and Bayonetta 2 'Master Sword' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Light :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Sword Slashes & Wicked Sword Stabs (Hands) : Used when wearing the Link outfit and equipping Shuraba :Description: The mythical blade wielded by the Heroes of Hyrule, those who posses the Spirit of the Hero and Triforce of Courage, to banish great evil. Its power is legendary, and the blade itself can cut down the most powerful of monsters with relative ease. When Bayonetta wields it, she uses it as she wielded her katana, Shuraba, in the first game, sharing its Wicked Weaves and Charge Modifier. ''Bayonetta 2'' Only 'Arwing Guns' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Energy :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) : Used when wearing the Fox outfit and equipping Love is Blue. Fires energy shots and can be charged for a stronger single shot. :Description: Love is Blue altered by the Fox McCloud outfit. It replaces its original shape and coloration for that of an Arwing, losing its original charms for plushes of the four main characters of the Star Fox series: Fox, Falco, Peppy and Slippy. It seems to use some sort of energy over the magic that made Love is Blue function. 'Chain Chomp' :Set Slot: Feet :Element: Nintendo :Golden LP: Super Mario 64 :Wicked Weaves: Giant Chomp projects :Description: A strange, almost novelty weapon that can at least be attached to Bayonetta's feet. It seems to have a mind of its own, being able to seek enemies out to attack once Bayonetta kicks out. The Chain Chomp is a popular enemy from the Super Mario series, and has found its way into numerous The Legend of Zelda games and spin-offs, as well as Bayonetta 2. Its Umbran Elegance makes Bayonetta don Mario's famous hat, but with a B over the standard M. A false mustache and nose are added to Bayonetta's glasses, fulfilling the similarity. When used with Jeanne, she wears Luigi's hat with a J on it, also wearing a false mustache. Stamps Bayonetta 2 features in-game Collectible Miiverse Stamps for use in the Bayonetta 2 Miiverse Community. These are unlocked by collecting all 20 Umbran Crows. Gallery Bayonetta 2 - Nintendo Costumes Gameplay|Video showcasing all the costumes and changes in Bayonetta 2. Bayonetta 2 - Chain Chomp Gameplay|Video showcasing the Chain chomp weapon in Bayonetta 2. cho_002.jpg|Princess Peach Concepts cho_12.jpg|Final Design and Mario Accessory cho_005.jpg|Daisy Design and Luigi Accessory cho_006.jpg|Samus Concept cho_007.jpg|Final Samus Design cho_008.jpg|Morph Ball Bayonetta and Acceptance by Eiji Funahashi.png|Bonus Artwork by Eiji Funahashi. cho_009.jpg|Link Initial Concept cho_010.jpg|Nintendo's Proposed Redesign cho_011.jpg|Final Link Design Bayo2 - Star Mercenary concept.png|Star Mercenary concept Trivia *When designing the Hero Of Hyrule costume, Platinum Games had initially given Bayonetta an under shirt to cover her chest, out of respect for the original design. When shown to Nintendo staff members, they asked Platinum Games to have the under shirt removed as they felt it didn't fit Bayonetta's character. *The Hero Of Hyrule costume uses audio from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past for various parts of gameplay. The sound effects come from A Link to The Past because it is Hideki Kamiya's favorite Legend of Zelda game. **When Jeanne wears the Hero of Hyrule costume, the sounds that play are from the original NES game instead. *There had been plans to include SEGA characters costumes at one point, similarly to the Nintendo Costumes. However the idea was shot down by Sega. =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons